When arc faults occur in electrical circuits, damage is often done to wires, insulation and other surrounding electrical components. This is particularly true in direct current (DC) generators, which makes the use of DC generators in high voltage/current applications problematic, particularly in aircraft-based power systems.
Some existing arrangements, such as arc fault breakers, open-circuit the power source, upon detecting an arc fault, to effectively disconnect the external circuit from the power source, however, this arrangement does not protect arc faults from occurring within the circuitry of the power source, such as in an electrical generator or an associated rectifier circuit.
There is a need to provide for an improved methods and systems for protecting against the potential damage caused by arc faults.